


Proof

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to too much alcohol in his system, Adam confesses his love to Theo. As the singer is pretty drunk as well, he challenges the other man to prove his love to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

“Theoooo!”, the singer heard a familiar drunken voice from somewhere behind him and smiled to himself. Before he could turn around to face the source of sound though, he was already embraced tightly from behind by two strong arms.

Shortly after he felt a pair of soft lips pressed to his neck accompanied with a slight tickle of the other’s beard. “I love you”, Adam slurred drunkenly, before pecking the other man’s neck again, making Theo chuckle.

“You’re pretty drunk, huh?”, the singer smiled. “I love you so much.”, the other continued, ignoring his friend‘s comment.

“Oh yeah?”, Theo smiled and managed to free himself from the other’s hold, turned around and faced the man. “How much do you love me?”, he teased.

“I love you to the moon and back!”, Adam answered immediately, not even thinking about the answer for one second. “That much?”, Theo asked, with a smile on his face.

In response the pianist nodded repeatedly. “Prove it then.”, the singer challenged his mate. “Of course! What do you want me to do?”, Adam replied, dead serious.

“Hmmm…”, his mate hummed, thinking about something good. “I want you to- No. No that’s not good.”, the singer mumbled, not quite knowing what he wanted the other to do yet.

“Hah, now I know it! I want you to shave your beard.”, Theo stated, quite pleased with what he came up with. Adam raised his brows for a moment before he smiled drunkenly at his friend and practically ran out of the hotel bar, almost crashing into two confused looking guests.

“I’ll be right back!”, he shouted over his shoulder.

Theo chuckled and shook his head. His mate was really weird sometimes when he had had too much alcohol.

+++

About half an hour later Theo was sitting with Pete and Paul at a table at the hotel bar. They had just talked about the upcoming gig when they were interrupted by a very enthusiastic Adam.

“I shaved it off! You see?!”, before he slumped down on the free spot besides Theo, almost landing on the other’s lap, smiling brightly.

The singer nearly choked on the sip of gin&tonic he had taken just seconds before the guitarist had turned up.

“Yeah, I see that.”, he chuckled after he had swallowed the liquid in his mouth, not caring about the weird looks the two other men gave them.

The singer didn’t actually believe that his mate would shave his beard just like that, since he had been kind of proud of it. He decided to continue this little game though.

“But that’s not enough.”, he went on, seeing the smile on Adam’s face fall.

“What else do I have to do?” “Hmm… I don’t know. Something more… enduring. Your beard will probably be back in a week already.”, he shrugged.

Adam just sat there with a thoughtful expression before he seemed to have an idea and his face lit up again. “Ooh I know what to do!”, he exclaimed happily before he quickly left the bar once more.

“What’s up with him?”, their drummer asked after Adam had stormed off. Theo took another sip of his drink before he answered smiling “He’s just really pissed.”

“But what is he doing? Why did he shave his beard?”

“He wants to prove me how much he loves me.”, Theo smiled.

“He’s in love with you?”, Pete asked half surprised and half shocked, making the singer frown. “You know how he gets when he’s pissed.”, Theo replied with a sigh.

“Well, he gets quite touchy and clingy and stuff but he never told me that he loved me, so…”, the drummer shrugged.

“Oh come on, you don’t seriously think he’s in love with me, do you?! We’re friends, Paul.”

“I’m not saying he is but I’m also not saying he isn’t. I mean, judging by the way he looks at you and acts around you and stuff… I don’t know mate, it doesn’t seem that impossible to me.”

“Are you serious?”, Theo asked, rising his brows irritated.

“I’m with Paul on this. He does act different around you. And the looks he gives you when you’re not looking. You can almost see the hearts in his eyes.”, Pete shrugged.

“Oh, and let’s not forget your moment during “Evelyn”. Sometimes it really looked like you two were going to kiss right then and there.”, Paul added honestly.

“So maybe it’s not just Adam. Maybe you have feelings for him too?”, Pete concluded, taking a sip of his beer.

Theo felt himself blush a bit. No one in their crew had ever really talked to him about things like that they suspected them being in love with each other. Sure they had made some stupid jokes at times but this was new.

He quickly cleared his throat before he mumbled “That’s ridiculous. I like women. Adam likes women. We’re just friends.” “If you say so.”, Paul shrugged.

“Speaking of Adam, what is he doing now anyways?”, Pete asked. “Uhh I don’t know. I hope it’s nothing stupid.”, the singer replied with a sigh, his thoughts still circling around their recent conversation.

Could it really be that Adam was in love with him? But if he was, how should he react? For him Adam was just a friend. His best friend. But that was it. Or was there maybe more too?

He sighed again and downed his drink in one go, quickly ordering a new one.

+++

Theo was finally in a more or less peaceful slumber. He had been laying awake for a long time, worrying about Adam since he didn’t reach him on the phone nor had he heard from him since that last conversation at the bar.

Because he had no idea where to look for the other, he decided that it would probably be the best to go to his room and eventually wait for his friend to come.

Suddenly there was a noise heard outside his door before someone started knocking repeatedly. He was awake immediately and wondered if it was Adam, so he quickly got up.

Since he was only wearing his boxers, he looked through the spy hole of the door first, in case it was someone else and not, as expected, his best friend.

He sighed relieved when he recognized the pianist and quickly opened the door.

“Here you are! Where were you? I was worried, mate!”, he threw at the other. “Come on in.”, he said, tugging at Adam‘s hand and pulling him inside the room, before the other could even say a word.

Theo quickly closed the door before he turned to his friend.

“It didn’t even hurt!”, Adam suddenly exclaimed happily, fumbling with his shirt.

“What are you talking about? And why are you unbuttoning your shirt?”, the singer asked confused, seeing Adam starting to clumsily unbutton his white shirt.

This took a while since the other’s coordination wasn’t the best in his drunken state. As soon as the pianist had opened the first buttons though, he saw some clingwrap on the other’s body. Similar to those he got when he- Wait. He hadn’t done what Theo thought he did, had he?

In the next moment his misgiving was proven right though, when he saw the black tattoo on Adam’s pale skin. It was placed on the exact same spot where Theo had written „сча́стье“ on his skin.

At first he didn’t even recognize what his friend had gotten there due to the excited pianist not staying still for long enough so his drunken mind could focus properly.

He therefore stepped closer to the other and placed one hand on his friend’s shoulder while the other settled on his hip, trying to get him to keep still. He heard Adam giggle drunkenly and had to smile too.

“Would you please keep still for a moment I can’t see anything if you keep on quivering like that.”

Adam eventually kept still and Theo squinted his eyes at the black writing on the other’s chest and finally saw what he got tattooed there. It read “26-11-2005”. That was the date when they first met.

The singer let go of his mate and took a step backwards, looking at the other with a mixture of shock and surprise.

“What do you say? Do you like it?”, Adam asked with a big grin on his face.

“I can’t believe you got a tattoo! I mean, you always said you didn’t want one!”

“Well, it’s for you!”, his friend smiled.

“You did that because of me?”, Theo asked, pointing at the other’s chest.

“Of course! To prove my love to you!”

The singer stared at his mate for a moment. Were Paul and Pete right indeed with their assumption about the guitarist being in love with him?

For sure his friend was pissed and stuff but if it wouldn’t be true at all, he would for sure not have gotten such a tattoo, would he?

He sighed. He would just ask him when he was sober in the morning. But to keep an eye on him and avoid his mate doing anything he would maybe regret in the morning, besides his newly gotten tattoo, he decided it was the best to just keep him here and made him sleep in his room.

+++

Theo was woken up by the repeated vibrating of his phone. He eventually reached out his arm and took it from the nightstand. On the screen he already saw the drummer‘s name flash up.

He sighed before sliding his finger across the screen, answering the call. “What’s up?”, he yawned. “Hey mate. I hope I didn’t wake you. It’s just… Have you heard anything from Adam? I was at his room earlier but I don’t think he was there and I’m a bit worried, since he was quite wasted yesterday.”, the drummer muttered with a concerned voice.

Theo shortly looked over his shoulder, seeing his still peacefully sleeping friend besides him on the bed. “Uhh… He’s fine. He’s… He‘s here, with me. Sleeping.”, he answered.

“He’s with you?! Oh thank god. I already thought- Wait, what? Did you two… I mean, like… Had se-” He was interrupted by Theo before he could finish his sentence, “What the fuck? No, Paul! We were just sleeping!” The singer felt his cheeks and ears heat up at that. He had to force himself to keep his voice down since he didn’t want to wake his sleeping band mate up.

“Ok, if you say so. But there’d be nothing wrong-” “God damn it Paul! We did not have sex, ok?! I gotta go now. Bye.”, he grumbled and ended the call.

The singer sighed and looked at his still sleeping friend next to him and sighed again, relieved that the other didn’t overhear that awkward conversation with their drummer.

Theo decided to just let his mate sleep until he would wake up by himself and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

+++

When he was done with showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back towards the bedroom, looking for some clothes in his suitcase.

He had just put on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt when he heard some rustling of the duvet behind him. He turned around and saw his friend move slightly. The other was probably waking up.

“Good morning”, the singer smiled and noticed how the pianist froze immediately.

He then saw how his mate slowly turned on his back and stared at him with a slightly opened mouth. “What are you doing here?”, Adam asked looking confused at the other.

“Wait, what am I doing here?!”, he corrected himself after he sat up and took a look around the room, recognizing that it wasn’t his‘.

“Uhm”, the singer started uncomfortably. “Do you remember anything of last night?”

“Not really, no. All I remember is that we were at some bar after the gig.”, he mumbled.

“Why? Fuck. Did I do something stupid? Oh god, please tell me I didn’t.”, the pianist asked worried and sat up on the bed.

This was when he noticed his unbuttoned shirt and thus his newly acquired tattoo.

“What the fuck? Why do I have a fucking tattoo? Is this real? Shit.”, he squealed before he carefully removed the clingwrap and slightly touched the black writing on his skin with his index finger.

“Why the fuck do I have the date when we first met tattooed on my chest? God damn.”, the pianist cursed confusedly.

“You really don’t remember?”, Theo asked, stepping closer to the bed. “No, I told you! What happened?”, his friend asked slightly annoyed.

“Well…”, Theo started before awkwardly clearing his throat. “You were pissed. Like, seriously pissed. And then you came to me and told me that you loved me and I was kinda pissed too.”

At that the guitarist’s eyes widened in shock but he didn’t interrupt his friend.

“So I challenged you and told you to prove me how much you loved me.”, the singer continued a bit embarrassed, scratching his neck.

“First I told you to shave your beard and-” Adam’s right hand flashed up to his face, touching it and realizing that his beard was indeed gone. “-when you came to me again to show me your shaved face, I said it wasn’t enough and that I needed a more persistent proof… Well then I didn’t see you for the rest of the evening and went to my room. Then suddenly, in the middle of the night, you were knocking on my door and proudly showed me your tattoo.”, he had to smile at the memory.

“And because you were totally fucking pissed, I thought it was better to let you stay in my room and well… Here we are.”, he finished, making some weird gestures with his hands.

Adam just sat on the bed for a while with an emotionless expression on his face. He seemed to think about what Theo had just told him and tried to remember the previous night.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. What have I done?”, he muttered to himself. “I’m such an idiot!”, he exclaimed, hitting himself on the forehead.

“Why- Oh shit.” Adam let himself fall back onto the bed and pulled the duvet over his head, hiding his face from Theo. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear and never ever have to face his friend again.

What had he done? Why the hell had his drunken mind thought admitting his feelings towards the other was a good idea? And on top of that getting a tattoo to prove his love for the other man.

“Hey”, Theo said softly. “It’s alright.” He was totally ignored by the other though.

“Oh god. Fuck. I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Oh god. Please kill me.”, Theo heard the other mumble from under the duvet.

He smiled and walked over to the bed, crawled onto it and sat besides the lump under the duvet.

Then he tugged on said fabric, freeing Adam’s flushed face. The other man looked at him briefly before he quickly averted his gaze, covering his face with his right arm, leaving just his mouth uncovered.

“Please Theo… Just… forget any of that ever happened. I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot.”, he muttered.

“Did you mean it?”, Theo asked calmly. “That you love me?”

At that Adam took his arm away to look at his friend again. “What, no! I- No!”, he blurted, the first thing that came to his mind, denying everything while blushing even more.

He didn‘t want to admit that yes he fucking meant it but wouldn’t dare to tell him while being sober. It was one thing to admit it when he was drunk but a totally other to do so when he was completely sober.

“No? Not at all? Because yesterday you said that you loved me to the moon and back.”, the singer smiled, repeating Adam’s words from the night before.

“What? Oh god, did I really say that?”, he muttered embarrassed, looking everywhere but Theo.

“Yes you did.”, his friend replied, still smiling. “So?”, Theo asked, hoping to get an honest answer this time.

“I was pissed, Theo.”, the guitarist mumbled, not looking at the other. “Well, you know what they say about drunken words.”, the singer said, moving closer to Adam before he continued, “They speak the truth.”

The pianist looked at his friend for a long time in silence, clearly debating if he should tell him or not, before he averted his gaze once more.

He sighed eventually, deciding that it was useless to continue living with this lie after that incident yesterday.

“Alright. Okay. I guess there’s no point in denying anymore.”, he muttered before shyly looking at his mate again.

“I… I think… Well, it’s possible that… I like you more than just… you know… like… a friend.”, Adam mumbled awkwardly, feeling his face getting hot again.

As he saw Theo, starting to laugh, he just felt downright embarrassed.

“Don’t laugh at me idiot! It’s not like I was planning on falling in love with you.”, he grumbled, pulling the duvet over his head again. Now he had said it. He had admitted his feelings to his friend despite being sober and he already regretted it after seeing the other’s reaction.

“I’m sorry.”, Theo chuckled, trying not to laugh. “It’s just cute watching you being all shy.”

That comment got him an embarrassed groan from the man under the duvet in response.

“How long?”, the singer asked, getting serious again, his face not showing any emotion.

The guitarist, freed himself from the duvet again and shrugged. “I don’t really know. I don’t think there was some… special point in time when it happened.”

Theo nodded, still sitting on the bed. “So Pete and Paul were right.”, he spoke his thoughts aloud.

“What do you mean?”, the pianist asked confused, sitting up now too.

“Well, they told me yesterday that they think that you‘re in love with me.”

Adam’s eyes widened. “What?”, he shrieked. “Oh my god. How should I ever look anyone from this band in the eyes again? I’m just such a damn-”, before Adam could continue scolding himself again though, he was interrupted by his friend who had straddled his lap within a second, the singer‘s hands grabbing the other’s face in a firm hold before Theo kissed him hard on the lips.

“Shut up”, he muttered, shortly breaking the kiss before he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and brought their mouths together again, leaning forward and making the pianist lay back on the bed.

Said pianist was totally taken aback by this sudden and unforeseen action and therefore couldn’t react in time to kiss his mate back since the other retreated once again, looking down at him with a horrified expression.

Theo seemed to be shocked at his own action. The singer stood up from the bed and without looking at his friend once more walked towards the bathroom.

“You’ll let yourself out, yeah?”, he addressed to the other, before he closed the door behind him and locked it.

After that incident Adam kept laying on the bed for another moment, not quite understanding what had just happened.

He could hear Theo turning the tap in the bathroom on and off again. The guitarist suddenly wanted to get away as soon as possible.

The singer regretted what he had done, that was obvious. It was just a stupid mistake. But this “mistake” made his heart beat faster by just thinking about it.

He got off the bed, grabbed his shoes from the floor and quickly went to his own hotel room.

+++

The pianist threw his shoes into the corner and decided to take a shower, hoping it would clear his mind and make him feel better.

Adam didn’t quite know how to react to what had just happened in Theo’s room. Should he confront him? Or just act like this had never happened, like the singer seemed to do?

He eventually sighed before he walked towards the bathroom. There he stripped and was about to go into the shower when he looked down at himself and saw the tattoo again.

He had almost forgotten about the thing that had obviously caused all this.

He walked towards the mirror and looked at himself. The pianist didn’t even remember where he had gotten it, nor any other details about last night.

Once again he brought a finger up and slightly traced it over the spot on his chest, where he now had a tattoo.

The singer had asked him a few times when he went to the tattoo artist himself, if he wanted to accompany him and get a tattoo too but he had always refused. He could never really see himself having one and yet he was looking at his reflection in the mirror with the tattoo on his chest. 

+++

Theo sat on his bed. On the same spot where he had kissed Adam just minutes ago. Adam. His best friend. His best friend who, on top of that, had just confessed that he was in love with him.

He was completely weirded out at himself and didn’t know what to do or how to face the pianist again. Why had he done that? He didn’t know the answer. All he knew was that the kiss felt good. Although he didn’t really give his friend the chance to kiss him back, he enjoyed the mere touch of their lips.

But he wasn’t gay. No way. Men weren’t his cup of tea.

The thoughts from the day before crawled into his mind again. He had in fact considered the thought of being in love with his best friend. He was no way sure about that and refused to believe that it could actually be true, but the thought was lingering in the back of his mind.

There was one thing he was sure about though. He had to go to Adam and explain him this whole thing although he didn’t even know it himself.

They had to play a gig in the evening and a soundcheck in the afternoon and he wanted to sort that out before that. They really didn’t need any kind of awkwardness between them on stage.

+++

Adam had just stepped out of the shower when he heard someone knocking at his door.

He quickly took a towel and dried himself roughly before he put on some boxers and a black tank top.

As he opened the door and came face to face with his best friend, he didn’t quite know what to say. Theo didn’t say anything either, since he seemed to be distracted by the other man’s meager outfit, his eyes lingering on the pianist’s body a bit longer than necessary.

He quickly recomposed himself though. “Hey… Uh, can I come in?”, he asked, finally looking into the other’s face.

“Sure”, Adam mumbled, stepping aside to let the singer in.

The guitarist closed the door and went to his suitcase, kneeled down and searched for a pair of trousers.

As he noticed the singer looking around awkwardly, fumbling with his hands and not quite knowing what to do with himself, he said “You can take a seat, you know.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”, the singer uttered before eventually optioning for sitting down on the couch.

“So, what’s up?”, Adam asked.

Theo took a deep breath before he mumbled “I need to talk to you… About what had happened earlier.”

“Fine. I’m listening.”, Adam said, while still rummaging through his suitcase on the floor.

Theo was staring at his back, quite uncomfortable with this whole situation but he had to talk to his friend about it.

“I uh… I don’t know what got into me. I mean, I didn’t want to-”, he got distracted by Adam who had finally found a decent pair of trousers and stood up to put them on. His eyes involuntarily lingering on his mate’s firm backside.

After the pianist had closed the button and zipper, he turned around to look at his mate, totally unaware of why the singer had stopped mid-sentence.

“What didn’t you want?”, he asked therefore, ignoring the other’s slightly weird behaviour. He then walked over to the couch and took a seat besides the singer, looking at said one.

Theo felt himself getting nervous. His palms were getting sweaty. Damn it, why was he nervous? It was only Adam. His best friend. Get your shit together Hutchcraft.

“Kiss you.”, he blurted, staring at the floor, feeling the pianist‘s eyes on him.

The guitarist shrugged. “I know. It was pretty obvious. I mean, you running away and locking yourself in the bathroom. I figured that out myself. But why did you do it?”

Theo sighed. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know.”, Adam repeated, nodding to himself.

“Well, do you just go around kissing your friends then or what? I told you how I feel about you and I know it’s not mutual but… Such things don’t exactly help me to get over you, you know.”, the pianist stated, a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

“No. Of course I don’t kiss all of my friends. It was just you and I don’t know why I did it but… I actually liked it, alright?!”, the singer replied quietly, still not daring to look at the other man.

“You liked it?! But… I… What? I mean…”, the other stuttered helplessly.

“It’s not like I’m in love with you. I’m not into men. Well, at least I don’t think so. In fact, I have no idea what’s going on with me but… yeah.”, at the last word, he actually turned his head to look into Adam’s eyes.

They just stared at each other for a moment. The pianist not quite knowing how to deal with this newly gained information and the other not knowing what he actually wanted.

Their moment was interrupted with a sharp knock on the door. Both men’s heads flashed towards the wooden subject.

Adam was annoyed that their moment was interrupted so suddenly. He was actually hoping to get the chance to kiss his mate properly but no, someone had to shoot that opportunity down.

As he opened the door and came face to face with their second pianist he couldn’t help the grumpy tone in his voice. “What?”, he snapped.

“Oi what‘s bitten you? I just came by to tell you that we have to be at the soundcheck an hour later because they have some technical problems or something. So we’ll meet at 13:45 at the bus.”

“Alright, thanks.”, he mumbled before he closed the door.

When he had closed the door, he heard some chuckling from behind him.

“What’s so funny?”, Adam asked. “Why were you so grumpy to poor Pete?” “Oh shut up. I wasn’t that grumpy.”, Adam replied. “Yes you were. Is there something bothering you?”, the singer smirked. “It’s nothing.”, the guitarist replied. “Sure it’s nothing. That’s why you snapped at poor Pete.”

Adam sat back down on his previous spot on the couch and stared at the floor.

As he felt the other’s eyes on him, he looked up and right into two whisky brown eyes. His gaze wandered from his mate’s eyes to his slightly parted lips.

Adam gulped audibly before he looked back up into Theo’s eyes. As the singer didn’t look away or gave any other signs for him to not kiss him, he slowly moved closer to the other man.

When he was about to reach out his hand and cup his mate’s face, the sudden noise of a vibrating phone was heard. 

Adam almost screamed out loud and jumped up in frustration, annoyed at whoever ruined his opportunity again.

Theo laughed before he got the phone out of his pocket and answered the call “Alright. Thanks, Pete. Soundcheck an hour later, meet at 13:45 at the bus, got it.”, he said smiling before ending the call. He quickly checked the time before he put the phone back into his pocket. They still had time.

“Is he fucking serious?”, Adam grumbled.

“Well, he didn’t find me in my room, so he thought he’d give me a call.”, Theo chuckled and stood up too.

The pianist snorted, quite obviously upset that their band member constantly hindered him from kissing those sinful lips that were owned by his friend.

“Aww are you so desperate for my kisses?”, the singer mocked, looking at the grumpy face of his mate.

“Oh shut up you-”, but before Adam could finish, he was pulled close to the singer and his lips were sealed by the one’s of his friend.

This time though, Adam not missing a beat, he quickly wrapped his arms around the other, not intending on letting go of him soon. But Theo didn’t want to. He himself held on tightly too.

At first they just exchanged sweet pecks, both a bit shy yet. Not only because of the fact, that they were best friends but also, of course, because neither of them had had any experiences with men.

Then, however, as the first awkwardness was gone, their mouths eagerly moved with each other. Little sighs escaping both of them every once in a while. Theo started nibbling on the others lower lip and playfully bit down, causing the guitarist to moan, making the other smile.

The kiss soon got more heated up though. Adam gently licked the other’s lips, asking for permission, which Theo granted right away. Both couldn’t hold back the quiet moan that escaped them, when their tongues touched.

Adam’s hands moved to the other man’s head, running his fingers through the slightly stiff hair. The singer placed his hands on his mate’s hips and gently directed him backwards to the couch, pushed him down on it and was now hovering over him.

Theo smiled at the man underneath him before he leaned down and kissed him once more. His hands sneaked under the black tank top that his friend wore and shoved it up, as far as possible, revealing the pianist‘s tattoo.

Theo looked at it for a moment before he sent Adam a sweet smile. He then leaned down to kiss the man onto his lips again while his hands were roaming the other’s upper body, causing the pianist to shudder under his touch and making goose bumps appear everywhere he came in contact with the soft skin.

The singer left the lips and started placing soft kisses onto the guitarist’s jaw, going lower to his neck until he arrived at the tattoo. There he placed a few kisses too before slightly sucking on the nipple, receiving a surprised moan from the other.

He chuckled, looking at the confused expression of his friend, before he brought his attention back to the body underneath him. Theo continued kissing the exposed part of Adam’s skin, going lower with every kiss, causing the other man heavy breathing.

As he arrived at the trousers, he moved up to kiss the guitarist’s mouth again. Adam responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him down.

Therefore he didn’t notice that Theo had already opened his button and zipper and sneaked a hand into the pianist’s trousers, grabbing him. Suddenly a loud moan, coming from the guitarist, filled the room. “Fuck, Theo.”, he sighed.

Theo gave him a few more strokes before he pulled his hand away, making the guitarist groan in disappointment.

“Not so patient, huh?”, the singer chuckled. Adam wanted to say something but he was silenced by the lustful look in his friend’s eyes, as said one moved to pull his tank top completely off of him and threw it to the floor, before doing the same to his own t-shirt. He then quickly got off the couch to remove the pianist’s shoes and socks before he pulled down his trousers.

After he had almost completely undressed his friend, he stripped down to his boxers too, Adam’s eyes watching his every move. As said one’s eyes stopped at his mate’s quite obvious hardening, only hidden by a thin layer of fabric, the singer chuckled, before moving back onto the couch and straddled his friend once more.

As Theo sat down on top of his friend again, he could already feel said one’s erection. Therefore he slightly rolled his hips down, creating friction between them, resulting in both of them moaning. The singer moved down to kiss the guitarist on the mouth while continuing to lazily roll his hips, rubbing their cocks against each other.

While they were kissing passionately, Theo lifted himself a bit from the other’s body, reached down and pulled the pianist’s boxers down, wanting to feel every inch of his naked skin. To get them off fully though, he had to break the kiss for a moment.

As the last piece of his mate’s clothing was entirely removed, he glanced down at the other’s hardened member, his mouth slightly agape and his heart beat speeding up.

He then looked into Adam’s face and saw his reddened cheeks. He sent him a small smile before he moved back up to capture the other man’s soft lips again, while his hands moved down on the guitarist‘s sides.

Adam gladly responded to the kiss and started running his hands over the other’s back and down to his ass, where he squeezed firmly before he sneaked his thumbs under the band of the singer’s boxers and dragged them down as far as possible.

Without breaking contact, Theo quickly shrugged them off and lowered himself completely onto the other’s body, making them touch everywhere.

Both couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped them. It was quite a weird feeling and totally new territory for both of them. Neither of them really knew what to do with a man and what felt good to the other.

All thoughts were forgotten though, as Theo started to move on top of Adam again. The singer appealed just the right amount of friction to their cocks that were trapped between their bodies. He burried his face in the crook of Adams neck and lazily pressed a few kisses onto the skin in front of him.

The guitarist groaned, biting his lower lip and scratched his fingernails over his friends back, as Theo kept on applying pressure to their cocks. A few soft moans left the singer’s mouth and he started sucking and biting on the other man’s neck. Adam moaned and started thrusting his hips upwards, to meet the singer’s. His hands reached down and grabbed Theo’s ass.

It didn’t take long until both of them came in unison, moaning the other’s name. Theo stilled on top of his friend and kept laying there for a moment, not finding the strength to move just yet. Both were breathing heavily but had an equal big smile on their faces.

“Wow. That was…”, Adam finally broke the silence. At that Theo lifted his head to look at the other. “Nice?”, he offered with a smile.

“Not quite what I was thinking of but, yeah.”, the guitarist chuckled before he grabbed the other’s face between his hands, lifted himself a bit off the couch and planted a kiss on the singer’s lips. 

+++

“Where the hell are they? We were supposed to meet here 10 minutes ago.”, Lael grumbled.

“I don’t know mate, I told both of them.”, Pete answered.

“Alright, I’ll go look after them.”, Paul said and walked back into the hotel.

+++

As he arrived at the two men’s floor and stepped out of the elevator, there was no sight of them. He briefly wondered if they had taken the stairs and were already on their way downwards. But he quickly got rid of that thought again because they usually always took the elevator.

So he made his way to Theo’s room. He knocked three times. No answer. He knocked again. “Theo?”, he shouted. “Anyone there?” As he still got no reply, he went on to the guitarist’s door, further down the corridor.

He had just lifted his hand as he heard the two men laugh inside. He shook his head.

Paul knocked repeatedly while shouting “Open up you guys! We’re all waiting at the bus for you.”

Their laughing stopped immediately and he heard something or, judging by the sound of it, rather someone falling to the ground and some cursing afterwards.

“Probably Theo”, he thought, knowing too well that the singer didn’t get the nickname “Bambi” for nothing. “What are they even doing in there?”, the drummer wondered.

He knocked again and shouted “Hurry up in there, would ya?!”

+++

Theo rubbed the hurting spot on his knee. He had lost his balance as he was trying to quickly put on his trousers after the sudden knocking on the guitarist’s door.

Both men hurried to pick up their clothes from the floor and put them on. They were so occupied with each other, that they had completely forgotten the time and their soundcheck.

The singer was the first at the door and glanced back at the guitarist, checking if he was already fully dressed.

As he saw him fumbling with his hair, he quickly combed his own roughly with his fingers, before he opened the door.

+++

After some moments of waiting the door finally opened. “Shit Paul. Sorry, we completely forgot the time.”, Theo apologized. Adam stood a bit behind him, looking quite flustered.

Paul squinted his eyes at them. They were both slightly flushed, lips reddened and their hair somewhat messy, which was weird considering them being so keen on their looks all the time.

Suddenly Paul’s eyes widened and it dawned upon him. “You two!”, he exclaimed with his eyes wide open, pointing an accusing finger at them. “Did you two just… in there?!”

As he saw the shocked and embarrassed expressions of the two, it was confirmation enough. “Oh my god you did! I knew it! We all knew it! Oh god I need to tell the guys.”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone! It’s not what you think!”, Theo shrieked.

“Oh come on, admit it already. It’s not like it’s that surprising for us. And on the positive side, you don’t have to hide your love from us . We all had suspected you two to realise it much earlier, actually.”, Paul smiled. “And now let’s go! We’re already late!”

As they were walking towards the elevator, Paul way ahead of them, Adam jogged up to him and grabbed his arm, making him stop.

“Paul”, he started, looking around to check if they were alone and to avoid that any nosy guests could hear him. “It’s really not what you think. We didn’t… have sex.”, he muttered embarrassed with this whole situation.

“Well, judging by your appearance and reaction you certainly weren’t just watching tv either.”, the drummer smirked. “And you certainly did not have that when we met at the breakfast buffet earlier.”, Paul added, pointing at the very visible love bit on the other’s neck, making Adam blush.

“Could you just not tell anyone, please?”, the guitarist asked. By now Theo had joined them too, looking shyly down at the floor.

The drummer looked into both men’s pleading eyes and sighed, obviously quite disappointed of not getting to drop the big news.

“Alright, fine. Your little secret is safe with me. You have my word.”, the drummer promised. Although he would’ve loved to confirm everyone’s suspicion about them two having something going on.

“Thanks”, Adam mumbled relieved.

+++

As they arrived at the bus, Paul was grinning like an idiot and quickly jumped onto the bus while Adam and Theo followed him with much less enthusiasm.

They were safe for now. But when they went for drinks in the evening they weren’t so sure if their drummer would keep his mouth shut.


End file.
